


First, Breakfast

by longhairandbarefeet



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairandbarefeet/pseuds/longhairandbarefeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Caleb skips town, Dylan gets drunk and Emma wants to make him feel better. ONESHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	First, Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bate Motel fanfiction, but I love Dylan and Emma so I had to! I hope you'll read and review!

Emma sat in the chair, her face adorned with a worried expression and her eyes furrowed on the figure that lay in the bed. Dylan was sleeping, but she thought he looked more like a dead person. He had been drinking heavily a lot lately and last night was no different. He had drunk himself into a stupor and mumbled incoherent sentences about Caleb and his skipping town. Emma watched Caleb drive out of Dylan's life as fast as he drove in and she felt sad about it. Norma hugged Dylan, said 'I told you he was no good!' and left it at that. Dylan felt incomplete so he used alcohol as a solution. It seemed to be a commonplace thing for him.

Now here Emma was, sitting in Room 2 of the motel watching Dylan sleep and hoping that when he woke up he wouldn't find her creepy. She watched his sleeping form and stood from her chair to walk over to him. He looked peaceful and the only sound heard was the soft hum of his snores. Emma lifted her hand hesitantly, but then grew brave and began to run her fingers through the tufts of his blonde hair. It was softer than it had looked and her nimble fingers shifted it over to the right side of his forehead.

She sat on the bed and it made a soft creak. She cursed herself and hoped she didn't wake him up, but he still seemed fast asleep. Emma sat still and just smiled softly. She looked down at her now interlace hands and back to him. Her thoughts drifted to the idea that it wasn't that long ago that he was just a stranger and now he was someone she felt a connection to. He was someone she could talk to and genuinely care about.

Emma unlaced her fingers and then began to run them on the apple of his cheek and over the ridge of his nose. She hated to admit it but she had always wanted to do it, her hands cool to the touch longed to feel his warm skin against her own. She ran further down and landed on the stubble on his lower cheek and chin. She appreciated the roughness. With Gunner and Norman, their skin was perfectly soft and smooth, but she longed to feel something different.

"Emma?" He said quietly and his eyes begin to flutter open at her. Emma stood up embarrassed and he reached for her hand. "Don't go."

"Okay." She smiled and sat back down on the bed. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I don't mean to sound stupid, but where am I?" The room was completely dark except for the small light cascading from the window that let him know it was daytime.

"Room 2." Emma paused. "You drove up last night drunk and I thought you'd be better suited to sleep here because of Norma and well I couldn't have helped you up all of those stairs." She admitted with a small laugh.

"Thanks Emma." Dylan said finally. "I feel like I am always indebted to you."

"Don't." Emma stopped him abruptly. "You know how I feel about your family and how I feel about you—" she stopped and let out a forced laugh. "—Well you know I care about you all so...don't mention it."

Emma reached over to the side table and cut on the lamp. It brightened the room and she finally noticed how attractive he looked, even when he was hung-over. He was wearing a blue shirt with gray buttons and the blue in the shirt complimented his bright eyes.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked. She hadn't had much time to truly delve into the subject of Caleb with him, but she knew he needed to talk about it. His face turned sour at the mention and she winced for bringing it up.

"I will be." Dylan said. "I just don't know why he came here...I don't know why he pretended to care if he was just going leave."

"Sometimes people don't make sense and they do things that don't make sense and they don't even realize it at the time, but I can tell you one thing and that is he will regret ever losing a relationship worth having." Emma paused. "It won't be today or tomorrow, but someday he will and he will try to get that relationship back again, and the thing that makes you special is you will probably let him try."

"How'd you get to be so smart?" Dylan asked blatantly and Emma lightened her expression because she gave him something no one else has been able to...closure.

"Hour and hours of Dr. Phil in the doctors office." She laughed softly and looked at him. He was smiling at her and staring openly. It caused her to feel vulnerable.

"Do I have something on my face?" she said rubbing her cheeks and making sure her cannula was aligned right.

"No, that's not it." Dylan responded inching closer to her. She felt completely naked in front of him. "You just always seem to be here when I need you the most and I just don't know how I got so goddamn lucky."

Emma got chills from the swearing and the small declaration in the best way and felt a burning sensation in her cheeks. It was something she rarely felt with her condition.

"I—" Emma paused hoping for the right thing to say. "I am actually speechless." She started laughing quietly. "This is a first for me Dylan Massett."

Dylan smiled and began to run his finger down the apple of her cheek and over the ridge of her nose. He was imitating the things she had done moments before.

"You felt that, huh?" Emma confessed, slightly embarrassed. She always seemed to be the girl who fell 100 percent and every guy she was interested in never matched that same affection. It was like she scared people away.

"I felt everything." He said it, but it held weight and meaning. It was like every feeling she had been feeling lately was immediately reciprocated in an instant. She smiled with relief.

"Me too." Emma said.

He touched her cheek softly and they locked eyes. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. His lips enveloped her bottom one and he grazed his teeth across it. She felt like her whole body was running a fever with the heat coming from this moment between them. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought him even closer to her. After a few moments they pulled away, her grazing her fingers over his stubble and him running his fingers through her hair.

"So, what do we do now?" he said pressing his forehead to hers.

"First, breakfast." She paused smiling. "After, we can figure it out together." Emma stood from the bed and held out her hand. He took it anxiously and interlocked their fingers. It was the beginning of something good and something real. They both felt it.

.

.

.

.

fin


End file.
